lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam
"The thunder has rumbled, the lightning has flashed ... soon the rain will fall, and cleanse the streets of this scum. --The Voice Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam is the upcoming sequel to ''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo'' and the second sequel to the first film, ''Bread's Crumbs''. It will be the third major installment in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, the tenth installment overall, and the final installment in the series. The film will tie in with the interquels Jumpa X, The Conundrum Dimension, Hit the Crib, and Omega, while it will have a bigger connections to its predecessor, the first film, and the original interquels. The film is set to be released in mid-June 2016, and will star Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser, Chris Lombardo, Ryan Bowman, and many others. Little details have been revealed on the film, although LordStarscream100 is confirmed to be returning to direct and write the film and it is also set to be the final film in the series. Ryan Bowman, the creator of the series, is set to step back in as a co-writer and co-director for the film, marking his first major behind the scenes involvement in the series since the first film. No plot details have been revealed as of now, although the cast from the second film is confirmed to be returning. Filming began on May 17, 2016, and wrapped on June 9. Plot Searching for details on the whereabouts of John Bacchus and The Crumbs, the Clan finds itself facing a growing conflict that threatens to bring an end to their quest. Cast *Gabe Sagherian as John Bacchus - A leading member of the Clan who set off on a quest for The Crumbs in the previous film. *Austin Brinser as Flynt Coal - A member of the Clan who is partners with Vin. *Chris Lombardo as Vin Diesel - A member of the Clan who is partners with Flynt. *Ryan Bowman as Captain Jumpa - The leader of the Clan who has resumed his responsibilities following his absence in the second film. *Alex Fanelli as Kick - A citizen of Portugal who joins the Clan as they try to find John Bacchus. *Dan Brusilovsky as Rasputin *Mitchell Patterson as Nazi Mitch - A member of the U.B.N.V.A. who constantly manipulates others to achieve his goals. *Zion Figueroa as Lord Tyresius - The ancient guardian of The Crumbs, who joined the Clan in the second film. *Ross Lovell as Reginald Wellington - A cunning scout who joined the Clan in the second film. *Sean Larkin as Plot Device - A strong bearded warrior who joined the Clan in the second film. *Dakota Markle as Bjorn Alvarez - A bounty hunter who allied with John Bacchus during his affairs in Portugal. *Ryan Grier as Banny Passerini *Brandon Archibald as Biscuit Savage - A mighty brute who seeks to consume the Crumbs and wield its power. *David Matz as Bread Nelson - The leader of the U.B.N.V.A. who has faded away from the public eye. *Aldo Valderrabano *Eric Gorbaty as Corporal Crunch - The clone of Colonel Crunch who is a member of the Clan. *Michael Robinson as Sandy Sandler - An old friend of John Bacchus. Production The film was officially announced on July 5, 2015, as the second Bread's Crumbs sequel and the third major installment in the series. LordStarscream100 was confirmed to be returning as the film's writer and director, and he will also edit and produce the film. On August 25, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Ryan Bowman, Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser and Chris Lombardo are all set to reprise their roles as Captain Jumpa, John Bacchus, Flynt Coal and Vin Diesel, respectively. On John Bacchus, LordStarscream100 commented, "For the interquels, Gabe and I agreed that we wanted to keep him in ''Conundrum ''as a way to show the audience what he's up to while he's away from the Clan, and now have him appear in any more interquels. His wherabouts and actions now are meant to be left ominous". ''LordStarscream100 has also confirmed that he is looking for Sean Larkin and Vishnu Rammohan to reprise their roles of Plot Device and Mahatma in the film, although at the time this was left unconfirmed. On August 31, Ross Lovell was confirmed to be reprising his role as Reginald in the film, commenting that he wants to give the character a more "classic and fancy outfit". On September 2, Alex Fanelli, the brother of Sean Fanelli, who briefly cameoed at the end of ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, was rumored to have a role in the film, with Sean being considered for a part as well. On September 3, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Zion Figueroa, Sean Larkin and Vishnu Rammohan are "expected" to reprise their roles as Lord Tyresius, Plot Device and Mahatma, respectively. On September 4, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Michael Robinson is expected to reprise his role as Sandy Sandler. On September 10, Brandon Archibald was rumored to be returning as Biscuit Savage, who was revealed to have survived his apparent death in the second film during The Conundrum Dimension. Mitcell Patterson is also set to be returning as Nazi Mitch, although he has yet to confirm his role in the film. On September 11, Zion Figueroa was confirmed to be returning as Lord Tyresius. On September 30, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Mitchell may be hesitant about returning as Nazi Mitch in the film, although he has yet to speak directing to him about this. The same day, he also confirmed that Reginald's canon last name is "Bonaparte", as well as the fact that filming is currently set to begin on June 6, 2016, which is LordStarscream100's eighteenth birthday. This date may be bumped up a day or more depending on whether or not there are any added snow days throughout the year. On October 23, Scott confirmed that Vishnu Rammohan and Sean Larkin are expected to reprise their roles as Mahatma and Plot Device in the film, respectively. Mitchell is also expected to reprise his role as Nazi Mitch. On December 15, Scott stated that the film will reference several historic concepts of the Civil War, World War II, and the Cold War, which he says will have a great deal on the film's plot and also tie in with concepts that he and the cast members are learning about throughout the school day. The same day, he confirmed that filming for the movie may start earlier than expected, likely commencing sometime in the middle of May 2016, so as to allow for as much time for it to be shot as possible. On February 11, 2016, Aldo Valderrabano, a friend of Scott's, was rumored to be portraying a new villain in the film. However, being a senior, it is unknown if Aldo will ultimately participate in the project, as his last day of classes will be several days after May 19. A month later, on March 11, Greg Fernandes was cast a villain in the film. Greg's character is described as having connections to Portugal that tie in with The Biggest Fish of Them All and The Conundrum Dimension, as well as the wherabouts and actions of John Bacchus. Upon the release of Hit the Crib, the third Bread's Crumbs 2 interquel on March 18, Alex Fanelli's character was officially introduced, having initially been set to debut in the third film itself. On March 24, Dan Brusilovsky was confirmed to be playing a villain in the film. Around a week later, on March 29, Michael Behrenshauser, who cameoed as a villain named "The Paleman" in Electric Boogaloo, will be returning in the film. Due to scheduling constraints, Michael would not be able to film his role in the film. On April 25, Ryan Grier was confirmed to be making his debut in the film as a currently unrevealed character. Scott has hinted at his character being a villain, although this has yet to be confirmed. On April 30, Scott confirmed that the first major day of filming for the project is currently set to be on May 17. The same day, he confirmed that Russell Parkinson is set to reprise his role as Colonel Crunch in the film, as he spoke to Russell about the part the day before. Unfortunately, Russell would not be able to participate in filming due to scheduling issues. Jumpa X and Justin Bartisto were also added to the list of the film's rumored cast members. The next day, on May 1, Dakota Markle was confirmed to be reprising the role of Bjorn Alvarez from The Conundrum Dimension. On May 3, Brandon Archibald confirmed that he is interested in returning to play Biscuit Savage in the film, and the following day his participation in the project was made official. Due to potential scheduling issues, Scott and Brandon are set to plan out the days they'll be filming on, primarily due to the fact that Brandon graduated from high school the year before and has other obligations. On May 5, Jacob Doerr was confirmed to be reprising the role of Justin Bartisto in the film, although it is possible his role will be small. Filming officially began on May 17, with Ryan Bowman, Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser, Ross Lovell, Alex Fanelli and Dan Brusilovsky all present on the film's set. Filming continued on May 18, with Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser, Dan Brusilovsky, Alex Fanelli and Chris Lombardo all present on the film's set, while Austin Brinser, Chris Lombardo, Dan Brusilovsky and Ryan Bowman were present on the film's set on May 19. On May 17, the film's official trailer was released, revealing the film's title to be Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam. On May 20, Scott confirmed that Aldo Valderrabano will likely not have a part in the film due to scheduling conflicts - however, on June 3, Scott confirmed that Aldo will have a brief cameo in the film, and that David Matz is set to return as Bread Nelson in an 'expanded cameo'. Major filming for the movie commenced on June 6, with Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser, Chris Lombardo, Ross Lovell, Alex Fanelli, Dan Brusilovsky, Ryan Bowman, Dakota Markle, Sean Larkin and newcomer Ryan Grier all present. Mitchell Patterson and Brandon Archibald were both set to be on the film's set, but were unable to take part, and are expected to join in later in the schedule. That day, Scott confirmed that Greg Fernandes might not have a part in the film, due to his failure to show up for filming on many occasions. Filming continued on June 7, with Ryan Bowman, Chris Lombardo, Austin Brinser, Sean Larkin, Alex Fanelli, Dan Brusilovsky, Zion Figueroa and Dakota Markle all present on the film's set. Filming took place again on June 8, with Ryan Bowman, Gabe Sagherian, Chris Lombardo, Austin Brinser, Alex Fanelli, Zion Figueroa, Sean Larkin, Dan Brusilovsky, Ryan Grier, Brandon Archibald and Mitchell Patterson all present on the film's set. That day, Greg Fernandes was confirmed to have been dropped from the film's cast. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam officially wrapped filming on June 9, with Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser, Chris Lombardo, Dan Brusilovsky, Mitchell Patterson, Sean Larkin, Dakota Markle and Ross Lovell all present on the film's set. With the conclusion of filming came the confirmation that Russell Parkinson, Vishnu Rammohan, Michael Behrenshauser and Jacob Doerr will not return as Colonel Crunch, Mahatma, The Paleman and Justin Bartisto, respectively, due to scheduling conflicts that came about throughout filming. Michael Robinson and Eric Gorbaty briefly return to cameo as Sandy Sandler and Corporal Crunch, while Greg Fernandes' new role was cut from the story entirely due to his lack of participation in the project. The same day, Scott confirmed the name of Alex Fanelli's character, who first appeared in Hit the Crib, to be "Kick". He also confirmed the name of Dan Brusilovsky's character to be "Rasputin", and Ryan Grier's to be "Banny Passerini". Trivia *This is the first major Bread's Crumbs film not to feature Russell Parkinson or Scott Pincus as Colonel Crunch and Glen Tennis, respectively. Eric Gorbaty, who has portrayed Corporal Crunch, has a brief cameo in the film. *The original prop for the Crumbs, which was featured in the second film and The Conundrum Dimension, was used for several scenes in this film. Unfortunately, early on in the project's production, the prop was lost while filming a scene downtown. Several cast members were playing "baseball" with the prop, which eventually landed next to the sidewalk. It is thought that the prop was taken by someone walking by the set. *1tjmac12, who voiced various characters in Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer, provided the voice of the narrator in the film's official trailer. Who the character is, and whether or not they will have a part in the film, both have yet to be revealed. *Aside from the second film's scrapped after-credits scene and Jumpa's vision, the latter of which obviously didn't occur in real life in the story, and despite both being major characters - Captain Jumpa and John Bacchus have not appeared on-screen together since the original Bread's Crumbs. This will be their first appearance together in two years. *Greg Fernandes was originally set to play a villain in the film, but his part was cut out after he failed to show up for filming, whether it was due to a lack of interest or scheduling issues. *Brandon Archibald, who portrayed Biscuit Savage in Electric Boogaloo, stated he's interesting in reprising the role if the opportunity does come up. Brandon would participate in the film's production towards the end of the shoot. *Amongst the many things set to tie in with the film is Portugal, which has been a recurring location throughout the series but has only been connected with it so much. Greg Fernandes' character is expected to help reinforce the role that the location plays in the film. *Ryan Bowman was looking to edit the film, stating that he hoped to edit the second film but ultimately didn't. However, LordStarscream100 looked to edit it instead, having edited all the other installments in the series (except for Omega, which Ryan directed) and feeling that the same tone should definitely be kept in terms of the film's editing. *Russell Parkinson, who is set to play Colonel Crunch for the fourth time following his roles in Bread's Crumbs and Tea-Eee in 2014 and Electric Boogaloo in 2015, also stated that he isn't interesting in playing a major part in the film, instead wishing to pursue a role similar in size to the one he played in the second film. However, due to scheduling constraints, Russell was unable to film his part in the film, along with Michael Behrenshauser. **Corporal Crunch, who was last seen trapped in the Conundrum Dimension, is set to cameo in the film. Unlike in the second film, where his screen time was reduced to only two scenes, Jumpa is set to be one of the film's main protagonists. *The film is set to be longer than the second film, and will be "the biggest installment in the series yet", with Scott planning to spend more time on filming the movie - stating that most of the second film was shot on the first day of filming, June 1, with very little filming taking place on June 2 and 4, and almost no filming taking place on June 3. Scott says that he wants to make the film as good as it can be considering it is set to be the final installment in the series. *Scott says that the movie has a "different tone" than the other movies in the series, but not in the sense of Jurassic Shark III. In terms of how it will be "structured and scaled", the film will be different from the others - primarily because Scott is aiming for it to tie the stories of its predecessors together. Category:Bread's Crumbs Film Series Category:2016 Storyline Category:Upcoming Films